


Let Roman Shop

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, holiday sales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman wants to shop in the sales before Summer fully starts. He has a difficult time convincing anyone to go with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 26





	Let Roman Shop

“Come oooonnnnnn! We have to go to the sales. Who knows what bargains we could find that’ll help us save the day!” Roman had been whining about the sales and everyone so far refusing to go to them for a few days now.

Janus had been trying his best to just ignore it, but that’s fairly difficult to do when the man in question is draped across his shoulder, shaking it a little, even if the pleading eyes were directed towards his brother and Virgil.

“I doubt that anything they’re going to put on sale would help save the day in any situation. The closest you’d find are children’s fancy dress costumes which none of us would be able to fit into.” Janus rolled his eyes, spotting the leer that grew on Remus’s face.

“I’m sure you’re thin enough to get into them, J.D. Short tight clothes would be perfect for you.” Virgil was quick to shove Remus away at the comment, even if they were both laughing at Roman’s disgust.

Roman had immediately straightened, moving protectively in front of Deceit. “How dare you flirt with my boyfriend. Do you have no sense of decorum at all? At arms knave!”

The short battle between Creativity’s was fairly amusing to watch since neither of them was really serious about it. They knew when each were just joking after all. 

“I mean you hear all those stories about people getting into fights during sales. I’d have thought at least my brother would want to join in with that, but no, I guess I’ll just have to brave the madding crowd on my own.” Roman immediately returned back to his earlier subject. He honestly wanted to go to the sales although as yet he hadn’t said, or been asked, just why he wanted to go so much.

Virgil just sighed, coming to sit next to Janus while the twins had remained laying over the floor after fighting. “What shops even have sales on currently? I didn’t think many were actually going for summer sales at the moment.”

“The Disney store, that artist supply shop I love, of and there’s a couple of chocolate shops, as well as the Camping Supplies. See, I can get everything i need to be a hero!” Roman listed them off, thinking for a little longer after he finished to see if there were others he knew of.

“When did Remus last break Thomas’s tent?” The immediate thought was spoken by Virgil but shared by Janus. They knew at some point in the summer there’d be something involving camping, even if it was just in a friends garden so having a usable tent was a necessity.

“Last weekend. It was a fantastic abode for Rasputin to run around in.” Expecting any shame for causing trouble was a vain hope when it came to Remus and he was proudly bouncing, hoping someone would ask just who or what Rasputin had been this time.

Unfortunately Logan wasn’t around so nobody would be that foolish.

“Looks like you’ve got two of us wanting to come to the sales with you now, Princey. How about we go this afternoon? Remus you’re watching films with Patton then right? Such a shame you can’t come.” Virgil decided, sharing a nod with Deceit before he spoke.

“Yay! I know just the order we can do the shops in.” Roman carried on rambling about the shops and how they could plan the afternoon, bouncy with happiness that they would come with him.


End file.
